<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>go the fuck to sleep: a tim drake-wayne story by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535561">go the fuck to sleep: a tim drake-wayne story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep'>jcp_sob_rjl_lmep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batman Bingo 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, good siblings all around, side of emotionally aware bruce wayne, tim is on bedrest but it's hard to keep him there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:11:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim’s life was being run by dictators and he wanted them to go away.<br/>“Oh, come on,” Tim complained. “I lost my spleen literal months ago, I don’t need to be on bedrest for it now.”<br/>Bruce raised an eyebrow. Tim subsided with a huff, glaring mulishly in his father’s direction even as he settled under the covers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Cain &amp; Tim Drake, Tim Drake &amp; Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake &amp; Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson, Tim Drake &amp; Duke Thomas, Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batman Bingo 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tim Drake's Missing Spleen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>go the fuck to sleep: a tim drake-wayne story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim’s life was being run by dictators and he wanted them to go away.</p><p>“Oh, come <em>on</em>,” Tim complained. “I lost my spleen literal months ago, I don’t need to be on bedrest for it <em> now</em>.”</p><p>Bruce raised an eyebrow. Tim subsided with a huff, glaring mulishly in his father’s direction even as he settled under the covers.</p><p>“Perhaps you will consider <em>telling </em>another member of this family the next time you lose an organ, Timothy Jackson,” Alfred said sternly, moving in to tuck the blankets around Tim’s shoulders. Tim winced. It wasn’t usually a good sign when Alfred dropped the ‘Master’ and used their full names.</p><p>“I wasn’t hiding it!” Tim protested.</p><p>“You weren’t exactly forthcoming about it either,” Bruce said sharply, worry still underlying his tone. “You didn’t pull me or Alfred aside and tell us that you lost an organ. Damn it, Tim, you didn’t even put it in your medical file. Losing your spleen has the potential of serious consequences and <em>none of us knew</em>.”</p><p>“Kon knew,” Tim muttered. Bruce’s eyes narrowed. Tim conceded, “Okay, maybe not the best choice.”</p><p>“You. Bed. <em> Stay</em>.” Bruce ordered, following Alfred out of the room and shutting the door behind himself.</p><p>Tim really did feel the tiniest bit guilty that he had actually scared his family, so he would try to stay in bed for today. For today, at least.</p>
<hr/><p>Tim was on the roof.</p><p>It was important to note that this wasn’t his fault. Exactly.</p><p>Okay, listen. He’d been laying in his bed, bored out of his mind, by the way, and he’d remembered that the <em>last </em>time he’d been on the roof, he’d seen something in the gutter, and he just wanted to clear it out real quick as a favor for Alfred. Then right back to bed, honest.</p><p>So now he was crouched on the roof, leaning into the gutter and trying to find the thing he’d seen.</p><p>It was entirely possible that he hadn’t been on this part of the roof since he was about twelve years old, but time was an illusion and he <em>had </em>seen something then.</p><p>“Heya, Timbo,” Dick said directly in his ear. Tim yelped, nearly overbalancing forward, off of the roof. “Whoa!”</p><p>With that, Dick grabbed the back of his hoodie, yanking him backward and into the overwhelming warmth of his oldest brother’s embrace.</p><p>“Don’t do that,” Tim snapped.</p><p>“Tim. Timmy. Darling little brother. I know for a fact that Bruce and Alfred told you to stay in bed.” Dick cooed, squeezing Tim tighter until all of the breath huffed out of his lungs. Tim smacked at Dick’s hands until his arms loosened, allowing Tim to suck in precious air.</p><p>“I was <em>going </em>to,” Tim started. “But there was something in the gutter and I wanted to get it for Alfred-”</p><p>“Nope,” Dick cut him off, standing and keeping Tim locked in his arms. His Older Brother Powers made Tim helpless to escape. “You’re going back to bed, Timbo.”</p><p>Sure enough, Dick swung them both back inside, this time to his own room, tucking Tim under the covers and handing him Zitka.</p><p>“Goodnight, Timmy,” He hummed, leaving.</p><p>Tim was going to stay put this time.</p>
<hr/><p>Okay, listen. Tim did manage to sleep for about an hour in Dick’s bed, but then he woke up and it had been one of those naps where you wake up and you feel like death, so he’d gotten up to go to the bathroom, intending to get back into Dick’s bed afterward.</p><p>He was in the top of Jason’s closet.</p><p>Was it weird that he had once hidden things in the racks of his assumed-dead-older-brother's closet instead of his own? Maybe so.</p><p>But had he done it? Absolutely.</p><p>Anyways, there was a box of pictures up here that he’d always meant to put into a book for Alfred as a nice Christmas present.</p><p>Was it currently August and therefore months away from Christmas? Also yes. But no time like the present to get started, right?</p><p>Besides, Jason never came home to his room, so he wouldn’t be caught here.</p><p>At that moment, possibly simultaneously the worst and best timing Tim had ever seen, Jason walked into the stupid closet, looked right up, and made eye contact with Tim.</p><p>“How often do you come into my closet?” He demanded.</p><p>“Not that often!” Tim squeaked, holding out his box of pictures. “I’m just here for this.”</p><p>“You keep stuff in my closet?” Jason said, his voice going deeper.</p><p>“Not a lot of stuff!” Tim pressed himself into the corner, away from his older brother. “Just some stuff. A little bit of stuff. Stuff from a long time ago.”</p><p>Jason glared for a moment longer as Tim’s heartbeat kicked up a notch, and then he huffed, grabbing whatever he came for. “Whatever. You’re not my problem. Get your shit out of here.”</p><p>He clicked off the light as he left and Tim let out a deep breath as he heard Jason’s bedroom door open and shut. Secure in his safety from older brother revenge, he turned his back to the closet door to jump down.</p><p>Before he touched the floor, he was caught in Jason’s arms.</p><p>“Not getting off that easy, Timbit,” He smirked, having the absolute <em>audacity </em>to not even flinch at any of the hits Tim was getting in on his torso and shins. “Heard from a big bad bat that <em>someone </em>is supposed to be on bedrest. Wonder what I’d get for turning him in?”</p><p>“I was about to go back to bed, you jerk!” Tim snapped, still angrily flapping his legs.</p><p>“Aw, but will they believe that?” Jason cooed, turning to walk Tim through the door.</p><p>“Okay, okay!” Tim stopped kicking. “Jason, stop, please don’t tell them! Just let me go back to bed.”</p><p>“It’s cute that you think you could stop me,” Jason hummed, carrying Tim through the door. His arms were like iron bands. Tim had never hated their size difference this much before.</p><p>“<em>Jason</em>,” Tim pleaded.</p><p>“Jason,” His jerk of an older brother mimicked, voice going high and teasing. Vengefully, Tim went limp, aiming for a body like a noodle, but Jason’s arms just tightened until Tim wheezed.</p><p>Abruptly, Jason turned and entered Tim’s room, dropping him on the bed. “You owe me a favor, Replacement,” He warned, prying Tim’s window open and jumping out.</p><p>Tim hated owing Jason favors. He always cashed them in when Tim had been going days without sleep and then he would come to ‘get his information’ and always end up bodily pinning Tim until he slept for at least twelve hours, which was a total waste of time.</p><p>Tim was going to stay in bed this time.</p>
<hr/><p>Tim made it two steps out of his room when Cass dropped down in front of him.</p><p>“Bed, little brother,” She ordered, pulling him to her room and laying down with him.</p><p>Well, he’d tried.</p>
<hr/><p>When he woke up next, Cass was gone, but her clock informed him that it was only just coming up on noon. He dropped his head back to the pillow with a groan, attempting to burrow back under the blankets, but Cass had too many and now he was all sweaty and gross and not up to another nap.</p><p>He was, however, feeling a little hungry, so it was time for a stealth mission. He crept his way down to the kitchen - the second, smaller one because Alfred should be making lunch, so logically, the small kitchen should be empty.</p><p>Of course, his younger brothers were sitting in it, because nothing could go right for him today.</p><p>Damian spotted him first. Green eyes went wide and then lit up with glee as he drew in a breath and made to yell.</p><p>“Damian-” Tim hissed.</p><p>“Run,” Duke warned, pushing himself across the island to pin a hand across Damian’s mouth.</p><p>Tim made it two hallways away before he heard a shrill little “Pennyworth!” and he pushed himself faster.</p><p>He could go back to bed, but he’d have to be quick about it. Of course, in this house, that meant the vents.</p><p>He dropped down into his room and burrowed under the covers without a second to spare, just as Alfred opened the door.</p><p>“I have heard reports that you have been getting out of bed, Master Tim,” He said coolly, his gaze pinning Tim to the pillows.</p><p>“I, um…” For once, Tim had no explanation, nothing that he could come up with to free himself from his grandfather’s disappointment.</p><p>“I trust that your siblings have just been seeing things, as you would not disobey a direct order, hmm?” Alfred questioned.</p><p>“Nope!” Tim squeaked. Alfred stared for a moment longer, then nodded. The room seemed warmer all of a sudden. He disappeared to the side of the door, then entered the room with a lunch tray. He placed it over Tim’s lap, helpfully holding it steady as Tim shifted to be comfortable, and let go when Tim indicated he was ready.</p><p>Alfred passed a hand through Tim’s hair, then made his way to the door. “Haircut soon, Master Tim?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Tim shrugged. “Thanks for the food, Alfred, you’re the best.”</p><p>“My life goal has been realized,” Alfred said dryly, giving Tim a smile as he shut the door.</p><p>Lunch was soup and a sandwich with a glass of water, so it didn’t take Tim all that long to finish. He was just getting up to set the tray on his desk and maybe take a trip to the bathroom when his door creaked open and Damian walked in. They stared at each other for a moment before Damian sneered weakly.</p><p>“You’re not supposed to be out of bed,” He accused.</p><p>“Can a man not pee in his own house, gremlin?” Tim demanded.</p><p>“You’re seventeen and Father owns this house,” Damian rebutted flatly. Tim threw up his hands and went to the bathroom anyway.</p><p>When he came out, Damian and Titus had made themselves comfortable in his blankets, clearly waiting for him to return. Tim just rolled his eyes and faked a deep sigh as he climbed in as well, although all that did was prompt Titus to lick his face.</p><p>They laid there quietly for a few minutes as Damian gradually inched closer to Tim until Tim finally reached out, grabbing his younger brother and pulling him into an embrace. Damian only hit him once, which meant that had been what he was aiming for and he just had to make the appearance that he didn’t like Tim.</p><p>“G’night, Dami,” Tim hummed, the weight of his youngest brother a comforting warmth in his arms.</p><p>“Sleep, Timothy,” Damian ordered. Tim closed his eyes.</p>
<hr/><p>“This isn’t the Chronicles of Narnia,” Duke said upon finding Tim sitting in the bottom of the wardrobe. Tim wasn’t even sure how his younger brother had found him; this wardrobe was in a guest room on the complete opposite side of the Manor, an area that only Alfred trawled and then only for the purpose of cleaning.</p><p>He said as much to Duke, but his brother only shrugged.</p><p>“I live in a manor now, dude. You think I’m not going to go exploring whenever I can?”</p><p>“But the <em> probability </em>of you finding me in this specific wardrobe - you know what, whatever.” Tim shook his head. “You going to tell on me?”</p><p>Duke shrugged. “I don’t really feel like getting involved. I mean, I think that you should go back to bed because I wouldn’t want to cross Alfred, but maybe that’s just me. I’m definitely not going to drag you back to bed like everyone else.”</p><p>“Really?” Tim asked skeptically.</p><p>“Give me another month in the family and at that point, I’ll probably be comfortable bodily moving everyone. Not right now.”</p><p>“Fair,” Tim said, accepting Duke’s hand to pull himself to his feet. “If I go back to my room will you come play Untitled Goose Game with me?”</p><p>“Why not?”</p>
<hr/><p>“Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne,” Bruce said, facing the Batcomputer. Tim paused on the steps to the Batcave. “If you take one more step down those stairs I will put you on bedrest for a week.”</p><p>Tim considered it for a moment. The walls of the Cave weren’t exactly smooth, of course, being that it was an actual cave. If he put his hand there...foothold there...he could totally get around in the Cave without actually taking another step down the stairs.</p><p>“Do not climb the walls,” Bruce warned. He still hadn’t turned around. Tim made a face at his back. “Turn around. Go back upstairs. If you cannot wait in your own room, mine is open. Do not pass Go. Do not collect 200 dollars.”</p><p>Tim let out a long pointed sigh in his father’s direction before he turned and walked back up the stairs. Just for that, he <em>would </em>go back to Bruce’s room. Everyone knew his bed was more comfortable anyway.</p>
<hr/><p>“So,” Bruce said, pulling a chair up to the side of his own bed. Tim laid face down, spread eagle in the middle, but the bed was so large that he still barely took up any space. “What’s been going on today, kiddo?”</p><p>“Every time I laid down, I remembered something else that I had to do,” Tim mumbled into the comforter. “I just couldn’t stop thinking, Dad.”</p><p>“I can understand that,” Bruce replied. One large hand reached out, holding Tim’s ankle, his thumb making comforting sweeps over Tim’s skin. “You understand that if you had needed anything today, someone would have helped you, right?”</p><p>“Yes,” Tim said.</p><p>“And you know that you being on bedrest isn’t you being lazy, or neglecting your duties, or even a punishment?” Bruce continued.</p><p>Tim turned his head, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. “How did you know?”</p><p>Bruce squeezed Tim’s ankle tighter for a moment before resuming his earlier motion. “You’re my son, Tim. I can tell you have days when you can hear Janet telling you that everything you’re doing is wrong. Tim, sweetheart, she was wrong. I know that you can’t just stop hearing her, but I want you to work on remembering that she was wrong.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Tim said. The little ball in his chest that had been tightening all day finally started to loosen, but he was still surprised to find tears brimming in his eyes. Bruce pulled him closer by the ankle, making Tim give a choked laugh, but when his dad’s arms wrapped around him, all he could do was cry.</p><p>“Oh, darling boy,” Bruce rumbled, tucking Tim’s head under his chin and slowly rocking them back and forth. “Cry it out, son. I’ve got you. Dad’s here.”</p>
<hr/><p>By the time Tim had stopped crying, the sun was beginning to go down and he was actually feeling tired. Bruce deposited him back on the bed, leaving for a moment and returning with a glass of water that Tim drank quickly. Bruce changed his shirt, then left again. The next several minutes were full of him leaving and returning, each time with a different one of Tim’s siblings. Jason was the last to enter with Bruce, and upon seeing his dogpile of siblings he rolled his eyes but still walked over to the bed, flopping on top of all of them just to laugh when they all groaned at his weight. Cass and Damian worked together to get him to flip onto the actual bed so that they could all breathe.</p><p>“The next time I walk into that room, you had all best be in that bed!” Alfred called up the stairs. It was serious when Alfred was calling up instead of actually walking up to talk to them. Bruce smirked at his children and turned to leave his room.</p><p>Just as his foot crossed the threshold, Alfred added, “That includes you, Bruce Thomas!”</p><p>And so it was to the chorus of his children's laughter that their father finally joined them in bed, teasingly pulling and pushing until he reached his usual spot in the middle of the bed under the pile of children.</p><p>Sure enough, the next time Alfred peered in the door, he found all of his charges sleeping, curled together and dreaming. He crossed the room to shut the curtains, stopped to tuck limbs back under warm blankets and kiss foreheads. Finally, he made his quiet way back out, slipping the door closed behind him and leaving them all to their well-earned rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had so much fun with this one! Really happy with how it turned out.<br/>This was again beta-d by the great <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrosweater/pseuds/necrosweater">Haz</a>.<br/>Downloads are fine but please don't post this anywhere else without my permission.<br/>Feel free to come catch me on <a href="https://iwillstaywiththemforever.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>.<br/>This fills the Bedridden square on my Batfam Bingo 2020 card! To see the full card, the link is on the series page.<br/>Love you all, and once again I hope to see you tomorrow!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>